The Misadventures of the Oracion Seis
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: After joining Jellal, the group stay at an apartment in a little town in Fiore. What happens when you put a bunch of ex-criminals in one place? Nothing good that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**Chapter 1: Ticklish**

**Alright, this is just an idea that I had and stuff. I may turn it into a chapter story before I leave for college (woo!). If I do I'll most likely post the next chapter up on my birthday (August 14****th****~). It's weird knowing my 18****th**** birthday is next Thursday, and the fact that I leave for college next Saturday. So weiiiiiird D; I'll try and update things while I'm college but hey, you never know with college!**

**Enjoy!**

"Ow!"

"Well if you stopped moving so much I wouldn't have to accidentally hurt you," said Midnight as he went back to work.

Thanks to Racer's brilliant idea that he would cook their food that night instead of going out to eat, somebody ended up injured. That certain somebody ended up being Cobra. No one really knew how, but Racer managed to make the kitchen window of their apartment explode while he was cooking and Cobra's side ended up looking like a dart board thanks to the speedy mage. Needless to say, Cobra got pretty pissed and lunged forward to beat the living shit out of Racer. If it wasn't for Hoteye grabbing him from behind, and Jellal plus Midnight pushing him away they probably would be spending all of their medical supplies on Racer.

After that little series of misfortunate events Midnight coaxed his guildmate to their shared room (considering there was only a total of three rooms in the entire place) and set to work calming the other down while patching him up. Cobra sat on the edge of his own bed and took off his jacket and shirt while Midnight got the first-aid kit from the drawer.

Which is how they got to their current predicament.

For some reason Cobra would twitch or move while Midnight picked the glass out of his side. It was beginning to piss Midnight off; the dual-haired male had to stop pretty much every five seconds for the other to stop moving so he could get back to work. Finally after the fifth time he had to say something, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, fingers clutching a pair of tweezers with glass between the metal.

"Nothing."

Oh please.

Midnight knew he was lying, and if he was going to get anything done he'd seriously have to fix whatever the other's problem it before Midnight sent him flying through a wall. "Cobra, you better tell me right this instant or so help me-"

"Your pinky."

"What?"

What the fuck does a pinky have to do with him moving all the time?! "You keep," Cobra took a deep breath as if it was something hard to say, "you keep rubbing your pinky against my side and it's tickling me."

"_That's _your problem?" Okay, he had to admit it was pretty funny.

Cobra turned his head to the right, and Midnight guessed he was a bit embarrassed about it. But what kind of person would he be to turn this golden opportunity down? He dropped the piece of glass on a towel next to them with the other four pieces he somehow plucked from the other's side. He reached forward again, "I'll try not to do that then," he full out lied as he grabbed another piece and rubbed his pinky gently on Cobra's ribs.

The reaction was immediate; Cobra lurched instinctively to the side, effectively ripping out the piece of glass, and glared menacingly at Midnight. The other paid no mind as he was sitting there with a sweet smile on his face, "Sorry!" he said in an innocent way.

"You fucking liar!"

"It was an accident, I swear."

Cobra didn't believe him for one second, but he knew he had to get the glass out of his side sooner or later, and he'd much rather have it out now. It was seriously beginning to sting. He looked right at Midnight and said with malice on his face as clear as blood on snow, "If you do that one more time I'm going to force feed you Racer's cooking."

Now he wouldn't want that now would he?

Midnight nodded and shrugged, "Alright, alright, I'll be good."

They moved back to their original position and Midnight did as he said he would. He didn't attempt to tickled Cobra any further, and even made the process relatively painless. Once they were done with that part the dual-haired male grabbed the bandages and wrapped the poison dragon slayer's left arm before starting on his ribs. He was nearly done with his ribs when he looked over at Cobra. The man was certainly less testy than earlier, and he seemed to not be paying attention as much as when Midnight agreed to stop tickling him.

A wicked grin spread across Midnight's face; he was sooooo going to tickled Cobra. He continued to wrap Cobra's ribs up, but right before he was practically done he struck. He figured he might as well take the chance, and that he did. He lightly ghosted his fingers over Cobra's right side, taking a small pause to enjoy the angry twitch on Cobra's face before he viciously tickled his sides and showed absolutely no mercy. Cobra couldn't control his laughter and ended up falling off the bed onto the floor.

"MIDNIGHT, YOU BASTARD!"

**! #$%^&amp;**

**Woo! Got this one done pretty quickly. I may actually turn this into a chapter one. I like funnies, but I also enjoy causing my favorite characters extreme pain. Sucks for all of my favorite characters~!**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it! I just needed a dose of this pairing again! There's practically no stories about them, so I can't exactly satisfy my craving for the pairing. **

**Should I continue this? Please review! I really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own shit.**

**Chapter 2: Yukino's birthday**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! I really appreciate it! I'm excited that I'm turning 18, but I'm also bummed because I leave for college in two days, so we can't really do much for my birthday (we also don't really have any money to). On the bright side, I actually get to celebrate my birthday on my ACTUAL birthday. That hasn't happened since… 2010. Usually it's on a weekday, and I've also had to go outside and melt (because summer band and living in a very hot state) on it for the past two years.**

**Kitty: Thank you! :3. I haven't actually done anything for the cover image because I'm a lazy piece of shit. Thanks! **

**Anyway, please enjoy! :D**

It was only a short while ago when Angel was finally reunited with her little sister Yukino after all these years. Tears were shed and hugs were exchanged along with many, "I missed you,"'s so much so that Sting, Lector, and Frosch were crying with them. It was also only a short while ago that Angel bolted up in bed early that morning and remembered that her little sister's birthday was the next day.

She cursed at herself for being so forgetful, and flung the fluffy blankets off her body before standing up. She had no idea what Yukino would want for her birthday; she hadn't seen the young girl since they were very young, and her tastes were bound to have changed since then. Her only solution was to sneakily find out what she wanted for her birthday without getting caught, and who better to help her with that than one of her guildmates? Angel stealthily exited the room that she shared with Meredy (who was sleeping soundly) and entered a different room all the way down the hall.

Upon arrival she ducked behind the doorframe to make sure neither was awake before she entered. Noticing both the two inhabitants were asleep, she entered and tapped her needed comrade on the shoulder, "Get up," she whispered very quietly.

They didn't move. Not even a twitch.

Angel rolled her eyes before smashing her hand into their side. Cobra awoke with a start and nearly round kicked his assailant in the face before he heard who it was, "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" he yelled.

Angel just smiled, "I need your help with something, and we'll need to leave soon if we want to get there and back before tomorrow."

Cobra just looked at her before turning his back to her and flopping back down on his bed, "No way," was his response.

"Cobra, listen very closely to what I'm thinking right now."

"… Fine."

! #$%^&amp;

It wasn't until a little bit after noon that they finally reached their destination; Sabertooth's guild. Ever since Yukino and Angel reunited and all the crying was done with, Sting told her she was welcome to come to the guild any time and vice versa for Yukino as long as it was okay. With a smile on her face and a tired looking Cobra by her side, Angel shoved the guild doors open and stepped inside. She was greeted with the extravagant interior that made her gush a bit before any actual human life stumbled into her line of sight.

Rufus was the first to greet her, "Ah! Angel, it's been awhile if my memory serves right."

"Where's Yukino?" asked Angel, not caring much for the pleasantries from the other.

"In her room I think. It's up the stairs and to the left."

Angel nodded before stopping short due to a distasteful grunt from behind her. She turned and found Cobra with his face scrunched up in pain and hands clamped firmly over his pointy ears. She gave him a questionable look before Orga walked by upstairs singing off-key very loudly. She'd keep note of that for later use if Cobra pisses her off or something.

Following Rufus' orders they found themselves in front of Yukino's room, "Oh, Yuki~!" Angel cooed while opening the door.

Yukino looked up from her foot that nearly had its shoe on and beamed at her sister, "Sora-nee? What are you doing here?"

"To tell you I'll be here tomorrow for your birthday!"

Cobra stood outside the room and just listened to the two girls talk to each other for a bit before the thought he'd been waiting to hear finally came up. He nearly fell over in happiness after having to deal with being dragged all the way from their shared apartment to Sabertooth's guild that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere nearly half a day's walk away (they ran. Well, Cobra ran while Angel just used one of her angels to fly herself there). He was absolutely tired and just wanted to go back to sleep, but that wasn't exactly an option when Angel was bound and determined to discover what Yukino wants for her birthday.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuki!"

Oh thank god. Angel waved her sister goodbye, closed the door, and grabbed the maroon-haired man's arm before ushering him outside. "Well?" she asked after the guild's doors closed behind her.

He sighed, "She really only wants to spend the day with you."

That stopped the light blue-haired woman, "What?"

"It's what I heard."

Angel seemed a bit surprised at that, but a true, non-evil smile graced her face like it did every time she was with Yukino. He could tell the thought of the two girls spending time together for a whole day seemed very exciting to her. Deep down, Cobra was happy for her, he'd never admit it of course, but he was. He just hoped he wouldn't be dragged off anywhere tomorrow. He'd really just rather stay home and sleep. "What exactly will we do though? The town we're staying at doesn't have much to do other than that little café and one restaurant."

Cobra cocked his head to the side a little bit, "From what I gathered when we ran through a town a little ways from here earlier, there's going to be a festival tomorrow."

A sparkle lit in her eyes, "Oh really? That'll be perfect! That town had some cute shops!"

With a sigh and a laugh from the two of them, they made their way back to the apartment by late that evening. Jellal looked up from the book he was reading in surprise, "Where were you two today?" He was hoping it wasn't terrorizing the townspeople like Racer and Angel did last week. That poor old lady was now traumatized of bread.

"No, we did not go terrorize people. Angel wanted to visit her sister," explained Cobra, who threw himself onto the couch and narrowly missed falling on top of the sleeping occupant Midnight.

"We're going to a festival tomorrow to spend time with my sister."

"We are?"

"Oh, that'll be so exciting! I love festivals!" chimed in Meredy.

"Maybe you should let Meredy tag along with you guys," said Jellal.

Angel scowled at the thought before she looked over at the happy twinkle in Meredy's green eyes. She had to admit, the girl was nice and they had similar tastes when it came to certain things, and being the only two girls in the household along with being roommates brought them to be more than acquaintances, "Alright," she agreed after a small internal skirmish, "but you better be prepared for the ultimate birthday fun!"

"Of course!"

With all that said and done everybody turned in for the night with excitement in the atmosphere. They all slept well and were fully recharged for the day ahead of them. Jellal on the other hand, wasn't exactly looking forward to being stuck with everyone else while at the festival that day. He'd really have to be careful if they didn't want to get kicked out of the town or something if it came down to it. Maybe he'd just pretend he didn't know them?

He looked over his shoulder at Hoteye, who was currently doing some sort of little jig out of enthusiasm.

Maybe he should just slip away from the start.

After the near half day walk to the town only a few miles away from Sabertooth's guild they were all a bit exhausted. Well, everyone but Angel, Meredy, and Hoteye of course. Those three seemed to be brimming with nonstop energy that could rival a certain fire dragon slayer at the moment. Luckily for them, Yukino met them in town and rushed to greet them, "Sora-nee, I'm so excited you've come for my birthday!"

Angel nodded with a look of triumph on her face, "Yuki, today you, Meredy, and I are going to spend all day at the festival."

Yukino's eyes seemed to light up at this; she absolutely loved being able to spend time with her older sister, and that's really all she wanted for her birthday. The younger sister looked over at Meredy, who waved in greeting with a polite smile on her face, and waved. Angel turned toward the others, "Don't bother us while we're at the festival," and with that she dragged the other two off to get lost among the crowds of bustling people.

Jellal glanced at the others, _'There's no way it could be that bad could it?' _

His hopes were immediately crushed when Hoteye bumped into a stand and broke everything the booth was selling, and thinking it'll help, he hugged the seller in a bone crushing grip.

! #$%^

Yukino, Angel, and Meredy on the other hand were determined to have a good time. They immediately hit the games and booths selling cute little trinkets. Within a span of five minutes they'd each all won something and had smiles on their faces. They passed by one booth with three numbered curtains and a woman standing in front of it. The name of the game was to guess which curtain a specified person is standing behind. It was sort of like a shell game but instead with curtains, people, teleportation magic, and not reorganizing the curtains but the person instead.

Angel smirked, she knew exactly how to win this game. She whispered her plan to Meredy and Yukino, "We could totally bank on this game. Meredy, you use Maguilty Sense on Yukino and I, I volunteer, tell Yukino my number, and we win."

The other two girls nodded. Meredy casted Maguilty sense on the two sisters ("Remember it works with senses, you can't tell what the other is thinking or anything, so you'll have to use that to your advantage.") and watched as Angel walked up to the lady to volunteer. The lady directed her behind a curtain before using her own magic to teleport Angel behind a different curtain, "Alright little girls, which curtain is she behind?"

Yukino stepped forward, butterflies in her stomach, and let her eyes glance from each curtain as if she was indecisive. It was at that time she felt like someone was rubbing their finger on her forearm. Inwardly she grinned, time for her to shine, "Curtain three."

The lady opened the curtain and there Angel stood, posing in a diva-like fashion. The woman chuckled, "Well, since you've been the only ones who have guessed right the entire time you guys get the entire money pot."

Hells yeah.

With the others however, things weren't so awesome. The only thing they'd really done was watch Racer beat everybody at a (big surprise) race. He of course won, but all the money had to go toward all the things Hoteye accidentally ran into and broke. Without really any money and Racer still having to win race after race until they broke even, Jellal was left to sit at a bench a short distance away from the track with Cobra and Midnight (who was sleeping with his head resting on Cobra's shoulder). The blue haired man was nearly at his wits end, and it seemed every passing second just brought him a little closer to jumping over that edge. It was at that point he took note of a sweets stand with various cakes and such on display. He saw the strawberry cake and immediately thought of Erza, and his thoughts just wouldn't stray away from the redheaded mage. He was so focused on his thoughts that it seemed one of the girls started to look like Erza.

Wait. That _is _Erza!

Jellal immediately felt his face heat up, _'What the hell is she doing here?!_' he couldn't help but think. Luckily for him she hadn't noticed him yet even while she was standing only ten feet in front of him and talking to Lucy. One part of him wanted to be smooth and walk up to her and say, "Hi," while the other just wanted to jump in the bushes behind him. He wasn't ready as a person to be with someone like Erza. He still had a lot to redeem himself for, and he certainly was nowhere near done paying for those reparations. He was torn, but he figured just sitting there was his best option for the time being.

At least until Cobra asked, "Isn't that your lover?" which caused Jellal to jump up from his seat and shake his head vehemently.

"No, we're just friends."

Cobra eyed him suspiciously, "Bullshit," he propped Midnight over to where he was resting comfortably on the bench and stood up, "you totally have the hots for her."

Jellal's flushed face was all the answer he needed. The maroon-haired man laughed, "You're pathetic! Just ask her, I'm one hundred percent positive that she'll say yes."

"Have you listened to her thoughts?!"

"They're pretty loud. No way I couldn't not listen to them," Cobra rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Do it, you little pansy."

Jellal frowned at his companion before he turned to stare at Erza again (he was beginning to sound a bit creepy now that he looks back on it) and was about to go and greet her when it happened. Someone pushed him from behind, sending him stumbling forward, and in the midst of trying to regain his footing Erza turned around.

He ended up greeting her boobs first on accident.

! #$%^

"That was so fun! We should do this again!" cheered Yukino as she ate some cotton candy Angel bought for her.

"We should, and you're welcome to join us, Meredy," agreed Angel.

The pink haired girl's eyes lit up; she'd never really gotten to do these kinds of things ever before in her life. She'd never gotten to just hang out with some friends and party the night away, or gone to a festival for that matter. It made her swell with happiness just at the thought of being able to enjoy herself like this again. Maybe she could do stuff like this when she visits Juvia next time she goes to Magnolia. "That'd be amazing! Maybe next time Juvia could join us too?" she hoped it was okay.

"Oh that'd be fun," Yukino replied before realization sparked in her brown eyes, "Speaking of Juvia-sama, she might be here. Sting-sama invited Fairy Tail to come visit us today. I wonder why we haven't run into her yet…"

"Probably because Fairy Tail has destroyed something already."

"Probably."

Meredy giggled a bit, and stopped when something shiny caught her eye. She looked for where it was coming from and noticed a stand selling special Lacrima. She'd heard of stuff like that, where they'd put whatever image of your choice into the Lacrima and gave it to you for keepsakes. Yukino noticed what she was looking at and after asking if she wanted to check it out, all three girls ended up in front of the stand. The nice, elderly man that ran it greeted them, "Can I interest you fine ladies in buying one?"

"You can put in any image right?" asked Meredy.

"Of course! All you need to do is hold one and I can use my magic to create it."

She had money, so she brought herself to say yes. The man stepped out from behind the stand and held a round Lacrima toward her, "Just place your hands on it," he instructed.

Meredy did as she was told. He then told her to imagine whatever she wanted to be in the Lacrima, and once she was done she had to nod her head. She closed her eyes and couldn't help her mind drifting back toward Ultear. She missed her dearly, and wanted her to be enjoying life right alongside her, so she imagined a clock and Ultear before nodding. The Lacrima then began to glow brightly before dimming down to reveal what looked like a pocket watch with a white ribbon exactly like Ultear's wrapped around it. "Why a watch?" asked Yukino and Angel.

"Ultear was a time mage," she explained with a smile on her face.

She paid the man the allotted amount and followed the other two girls back to the entrance of the town where they found the rest of Crime Sorciere already there. "Why is Jellal unconscious…?" asked Meredy pointing at her friend on the ground pretty much dead to the world.

"He faceplanted into Erza's boobs and fainted," said Cobra, very nonchalantly.

"Can we go home yet?" asked Racer from where he was sitting on the ground.

Angel scowled at him, "Not yet," she whirled on her heel and hugged Yukino good-bye, "Happy birthday, Yuki."

"Why can't you be that nice to us?" asked Hoteye.

"Because I don't love you!" she shouted, causing Hoteye to look very sad, "Now we can go home. I'll see you soon, Yuki!" she gave Yukino one last squeeze before waving farewell to her younger sister and heading home.

**Woo! That turned out a lot longer than I expected it to be… oh well. It happens. I hope you enjoyed it! It was a lot to write!**

**Also, I'm pretty sure Jellal is totally going to get revenge for this. One way or another.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3: Jellal's revenge**

**I'm sorry for the lateness! I have college and I'm mostly sleeping, doing homework late at night (or last second), or just chilling in my room playing video games, browsing tumblr, and lurking around fanfiction. Please my little darlings, be patient with little old me! **

**I'm glad so many of you like this! If I didn't respond to your review, I'm sorry. I forget to reply and then I'm like, "Shit, man," but anyway.**

**Please enjoy~!**

Jellal wasn't really one to get revenge. In fact, he tries on a daily basis to do the right thing, but this… this was war. He embarrassed himself in front of Erza and even faceplanted into her breasts before fainting right then and there. He wasn't looking to kill; he was looking to get revenge on whoever pushed him from behind. He had a pretty good idea of who did it too. Midnight was asleep, so it couldn't have been him, Angel and Meredy were off with Yukino at some other part of the festival, and Cobra was taunting him before hand about his love for Erza.

Really, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who the culprit really is.

Jellal figured that if he got embarrassed in front of his crush then Cobra would have to suffer the same fate as well. The only problem was, he had absolutely no idea who Cobra liked, or if he even liked anybody for that matter. The blue haired mage threw himself back on his bed in thought. The only ones that blatantly stood out to him were Angel and Kinana, but even then the details were a little sketchy. If he fucked it up he would look like a complete fool, but if he didn't he wouldn't have to worry about Cobra messing with him again.

Revenge like this was basically just a gigantic gamble if you don't fully know your victim's life. Jellal decided that he should fix that problem; Cobra was planning on heading over to Fairy Tail today to spend some time with Kinana, and Jellal could totally just tag along under the excuse of apologizing to Erza (he really needed to anyway). He smirked at the ceiling before jumping off his bed and getting dressed. He quickly composed himself as he walked out of his room and saw Cobra with literally one foot out the door, heading for the Fairy Tail guild.

Jellal quickly sped up his pace to get right behind Cobra, "Mind if I tag along? I need to-"

"Apologize to your girlfriend for slamming your face into her boobs?" Cobra finished for him, a teasing smirk playing on his lips.

Jellal blanched slightly before regaining composure, "N-No! I-I just thought I should explain the situation to her!"

"Riiiight."

The poison dragon slayer just nodded his head knowingly and let the other tag along. Though the journey wasn't particularly long, Jellal felt like it took an eternity to get to because neither of the two men uttered one single word to each other the entire time. Cobra just looked off into the distance while Jellal trailed a bit behind and decided to awkwardly stare intensely at him (which earned a few stares from those walking opposed to them on the way). It was only a little over an hour before they got to the edge of Magnolia, and it took only a couple minutes for them to get to the thunderous and hearty guild of Fairy Tail.

They entered and no one particularly paid much attention to the two, having gotten so used to them occasionally visiting their respective female friends. Cobra broke off from Jellal and walked over to the familiar purple barmaid. Jellal watched from afar, and eventually Wendy plucked up the courage to ask him why he was hiding behind a pillar in the middle of the guild. "I'm…" how in the world was he supposed to explain this? "I'm just making sure Cobra is doing okay."

The small sky dragon slayer gave him a look that showed she obviously didn't believe him, but knowing what he was doing couldn't be that bad, she opted to just walk away and hope for the best. Jellal turned back to notice Cobra and Kinana had begun to make their way for the front door, so he quickly tailed them. He couldn't really hear what they were saying due to the crows of people bustling down the streets that day, but eventually they stopped in front of a sweets shop and he managed to catch a snag of their conversation.

"-allergic to blueberries," he heard Cobra's distinctive low voice pierce through the crowd's low mumble of murmurs and idle chitchat.

"Oh really? What about this one then?" she grabbed a small sample of what looked like some sort of dark chocolate pie and broke off a piece with her fingers.

She held out her hand to the man and he promptly ate the piece of pie from her fingers. He licked his lips afterwards, "Perfect," he smiled at her and Kinana giggled.

'They totally have to be dating,' thought Jellal. He only every really saw couples do the 'here eat from my hand you sexy thing' schtick. He always hoped deep down inside that one day he could be able to do that with his beloved Erza, but first, he had to apologize for fainting in her breasts and having a nosebleed over it. Not one of his best moments that's for sure.

Shaking his head of these distracting thoughts, the blue haired mage watched as they bought a piece of the pie and went to a nearby ice cream stand and got some from the vendor. "What flavor is that?" asked Kinana, pointing at Cobra's ice cream cone.

"Some flavor called blurpleberry. Want some?"

She nodded her pretty purple head and took a bite of his ice cream. She looked like she was intensely pondering the flavor before her eyes lit up, "Absolutely delicious!"

Jellal was pretty sure by this point that he'd found the person Cobra was dating. In his mind his theory solidified even more when they walked by a poster and Kinana pointed out how she loves the musical the poster was showing. Jellal didn't see why really. It was just some freaky white haired kid with no nose dancing while yelling, "Sparkles! I'm gay!" and this other dude with a beard looking at him and saying, "Me too!"

However the "couple" seemed to both enjoy the musical as they both talked excitedly about it for the rest of the time Jellal followed them (about 15 minutes) before he abandoned them, thinking he got all the information he really needed from their little excursion. He decided he might as well find Erza and finally do what he masqueraded as joining Cobra on the journey there for.

He, of course, found the redheaded woman sitting in the guild hall enjoying a slice of strawberry cake. He slid onto the bench next to her, "Erza," he mumbled to get her intention, his cheeks burning a bit.

Erza's dark eyes glanced at him, and her face turned a color that very nearly matched the scarlet colored hair she was known for. "Oh! Hello, Jellal," he knew she instantly thought of the last time they met.

"I'm-I'm sorry. It was really an accident! Someone pushed me from behind and I didn't mean to faceplant into your chest at all!" _Not that I wouldn't have really wanted to any other time. _A little voice added in the back of his mind. He really needed to keep that in check.

"I see…" she looked away for a few seconds before smiling her signature strange smile that always spelled trouble, "It's alright, Jellal. I forgive you."

Well that was a weight off his chest.

~! #$

"Sooooo, Cobra."

"What?"

The two men had finally called it a day and were currently heading back to their own band of weirdos. Jellal took this opportunity to tease Cobra before he really got to embarrass him, "How was your little date?"

"What date?" confused purple eyes glanced back at him.

"With Kinana? You two were really living up to the stereotypical couple schtick."

Cobra stared at him for a few moments before he burst out laughing and had to stop walking. He keeled over and was gasping for breath by that point. Jellal didn't know how it was funny to be honest. Cobra finally regained his breath, and looked at Jellal, "I'm not dating Kinana, man."

"But-! You guys went to a sweets shop, you ate from her fingers, shared ice cream, and gushed over a weird musical!"

"Jellal, Kinana and I are close _friends_. I'm not interested in her in that way."

GODDAMMIT

"Then _who!?_" he couldn't stop the words from blurting out.

Cobra then looked Jellal dead in the eye and smirked like no tomorrow, "I'm dating Midnight. We're even fucking and all that fun stuff."

.

.

.

Jellal spent the rest of the trip several paces behind Cobra, his face red and embarrassment radiating off of him while Cobra had his hands stuffed into his pockets and chuckling the time away.

**Woo! That was fun. I hoped my writing is still okay. I've only really been writing for writing class, and I'm hoping my writing is improving and stuff. I apparently have an excellent thesis for our current paper, so I hope that's a good sign!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**By the way, blurpleberry ice cream comes from Codename: Kids Next Door. (loved that show)**

**And if you guys can guess what the musical is that'll be amazing! If you don't know, ask. I highly recommend watching it~**

**Please review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit!**

**Chapter 4: Salutations, a late Christmas special!**

**Been awhile eh? Well, that's laziness and college for you! By the way, this is the first ever chapter I'm making with my new laptop my mom got me. It's funny really; when I first told her a month ago that my original laptop now had no working USB ports she was quick to tell me that I wasn't getting a new one, but when I came home for break with a part of my laptop duct taped she decided that maybe I did need a new laptop.**

**It's so fancy and new, so I apologize if weird shit is happening in the story because I'm trying to adjust to this.**

Everyone in the household could feel the Christmas spirit sneaking around the small town and infecting all the inhabitants. It was even affecting Jellal and the crew; the blue haired mage watched as Angel danced about the Christmas tree with Meredy while adding different colored ornaments of every shape and size. His black eyes focused on the star Meredy had in her hand as she tried to stand on her tiptoes and place it on the top of the tree. Personally, Jellal didn't care much for decorating the tree, but that may have something to do with him being allergic to pine needles. Who knows?

"Try this," a voice to his right said before thrusting a small piece of cake in his face.

The blue haired mage glanced at the decadent piece of pastry and immediately felt his mouth begin to water. If there was one thing Midnight was good at it was baking. An odd skill for him to have in Jellal's opinion, but no way was he going to complain when the dual-haired man got into one of his baking urges. The current urge was probably due to Christmas being right around the corner, and everyone in the house was enjoying the holidays.

Jellal grabbed the tiny slice (it was pretty tiny) and stuffed it into his mouth. Instantly he felt delicious flavors basking his tongue with sweet goodness, and he couldn't' help the moan of delight escape his mouth.

"I said try it not make sex noises while eating it," said Midnight, a slightly teasing look on his face.

The little cretin knew he was a cake genius and that everybody loved his cakes, but this was Midnight we're talking about. He'll tease everybody no matter the circumstances.

Cobra, who was sitting at the island in the kitchen, decided to chime in, "Give'em a break, Midnight. It's probably the most action he's had all year. Oh wait, I completely forgot that you face planted into Erza's boobs," he smirked as Jellal blushed and tried not to choke on his cake.

"Shut up! My love affairs are none of your concern!"

"And who was trying to figure out who I was dating last I remember?"

The blue haired mage scoffed and kept his mouth shut, a blush evident on his cheeks. He ignored Cobra in favor of more pressing matters at hand, like what the hell was he going to get Erza for Christmas? He couldn't really think of anything except-

"Midnight, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Cobra and I had sex last night."

"That wasn't-"the blush deepened until Jellal's face was a bright red tomato and Midnight was blatantly laughing, "… _Please _just listen to what I have to say."

"Alright alright, what is it?"

Jellal knew he was going to get teased for this, but he had no choice since his cooking skills left a bit to be desired, "Can you bake me a strawberry cake?"

Red eyes danced with amusement, "Is this perhaps for a certain red haired woman whose name starts with an E?"

Dammit.

Jellal nodded and braced himself for the other to laugh, but it never came. Instead, Midnight sighed and promised he'll whip up a killer cake before the day was over. Jellal was delighted, but he still had the task of finding Erza something for Christmas that was actually from him. His next best bet was to ask Cobra.

"If you really want know; Erza seems to like reading books of the… risqué sorts," was the poison dragon slayers response when Jellal asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's best if you find out yourself. _Swords and Shields _is her favorite from what I heard."

~! #$%^

With that in mind, Jellal quickly ran to the bookstore down the street to check for the latest chapter of the series Erza supposedly liked. He entered the decrepit store and walked into the romance section as Cobra instructed him when Jellal asked where he would find the book. Sure enough, the book stuck out like a sore thumb with its gold lining and spine. He grabbed a copy and went to the front desk to purchase the book. The clerk, a girl who looked at most fourteen what with her childish face and short stature, shifted her bored gaze from the book she was reading to Jellal.

Awkwardly, the man handed over the book and rummaged through his pockets for his wallet while the clerk rung him up. After finally finding his bag of jewels he glanced up to see the clerk's bored gaze was replaced with a wicked grin. "Like this kind of stuff do ya?" she asked.

"It's for my friend," he replied stiffly.

"Riiiight. Trying to spice things up between you two?"

"I guess you could say that?"

She smiled before handing him the book, "I prefer gay porn myself," she stated before she waved goodbye and went into the back room.

Too shocked beyond words, the blue haired mage's mind fumbled for a reason as to why she told him she reads gay porn. Deciding that he'd had enough weirdness for the day, he hurried his little ass cheeks home to grab the strawberry cake from Midnight before he set off for Magnolia. It took him awhile to get there, but it was well worth it when he saw Erza standing in front of the guild talking with Lucy.

"Erza!" he called to catch her attention while he strategically hid the cake and present behind him.

The red haired woman waved to Lucy as she walked over to Jellal, "What is it, Jellal?" she asked, curiosity poking through her sentence.

He fumbled nervously for a second before holding out the delicious strawberry cake (thank god Midnight made it a small size) toward her. Erza's eyes glittered as she grabbed the cake out of his hands, "Is this strawberry?" she asked, her cheeks slightly tinged with pink.

"Of course," said Jellal.

She took a small bite and her expression changed to delight as the heavenly pastry graced her tongue. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds before exclaiming, "This is amazing! Where did you get this?!"

"A… "friend" helped me out."

Erza smiled, a simple action that made his heart skip a beat. Her smile warmed his insides and reminded him of everything good in the world, and that through this all she's believed he's a good person despite the odds. It made him feel he was even less deserving of her at this point. He did terrible things he has yet to repent for, and a part of him thinks he may never be able to do such a thing.

"Jellal."

Her voice snapped him out of his reverie. Penetrated the thick fog of his mind and rid his self-doubt for the moment, "Yes?" he finally mumbled after a few moments.

"I have a present for you as well," she was looking off to the side, her face burning, "Close your eyes."

He stared wide-eyed at her for a little bit before he complied and closed his eyes. He became acutely aware of the sounds around him. The most prominent one being Erza scuffling her feet and scratching her arm nervously. He was about to open his mouth to ask what was wrong when he suddenly felt warm, soft lips capture his own. His body immediately stiffened from the foreign feeling until he realized _Erza _was _kissing him_.

HIM.

Does not compute.

Erza stopped kissing him and ducked her head nervously, using her bangs to hide her face.

"That was a great Christmas present," smiled Jellal, whose whole body felt like jelly at this point.

Erza smiled.

**The end**

**I imagine Erza being nervous when it comes to stuff like this because she's inexperienced and stuff. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this! I'm sorry it took over 2 months, but at least I got it up eh? I was too busy with gun calibrations (hopefully someone gets this reference) and shite. **

**Hope you all had a fun Christmas! I got some pretty fantastic shit I must say. I didn't get a lot of stuff, but what I got some cool stuff and hey, I at least got SOMETHING right? I got a pretty rad dress too~**

**Hasta la vista, my readers!**


End file.
